Another Dream Warriors Fan Fic
by Guidespirit
Summary: [ Pilot ] After waking up to see some odd faces, 'Dreamkit' finds a spot in ThunderClan, but is she really all everybody thinks she is?


**Chapter One -** _Cold Snow, Warm fur_

* * *

I opened my eyes to see a tall black cat look at me, then tilting his head he stared at a other cat besides me. He said something that sounded like a foreign language and the second cat darted off, feeling my eye lids weight I closed my eyes and slept until I would get awaken again soon, or die in the cold hands of leafbare. My thoughts wondered off as I fell asleep and drifted into a dream, the cats in the dream were all tall and stood high over me... they were smiling in the center of them a orange tom, I smiled back at them and they just cheered, it was a odd dream but it made a kit happy... nearly everything makes a kit happy. Youth was a good part of life, nothing could stop it from taking you and tricking you in so many ways, I soon noticed I was awake, and simply thinking about my age... I opened my eyes, the vision blurry but I could sense I was near a medicine cat, or his or her apprentice I looked around side to side, when I saw a tall white tabby she with one white eye and one bright blue one, another cat behind her carrying some sort of herb in her mouth, it was to blurry to make out the herb, do I probably wouldn't know what herb it was in the first place. Know that my vision was clear I noticed the cat behind her had dark green eyes and brown eyes including a grey-blue tail that stuck out high, atleast until it reach the edge where it cut off and had a large scar on, the white cat seemed to have some scars on her as well not as bad as the smaller ones, but still pretty torn up. I sensed a form of danger and got up to run away before tripping over my own leg, I hissed and groaned soon after noticing my leg was herb scented, meaning it had to be damaged in some sort of way. The brown cat behind dropped the herbs he was carrying in the corner of the den that they were in and the white cat came to my aid, I denied but she forced me to accept it and helped me get to a moss nest nearby, after a moment of silence the two cats sorting herbs and ignoring me the brown tom looked at me " My name is Shadowleaf, this is my mentor, Dawnfeather" he mowed, then nodded towards his mentor the white she-cat, Dawnfeather turned around as if sensing the nod, " Welcome to ThunderClan." she mewed " Your wound should be good enough to limp with in around a moon." I could feel myself sigh, not purposely I couldn't help it, would you like to be trapped in a medicine cat den for a whole moon, maybe even more!? I lifted my left front paw, the injured one and examined it, it was a nice white and blond and I liked how it looked, but I noticed that it was badly scratched and damaged. I stared at it oddly for a second before sighing and looking around, slowly turning my tail anxious to get a bit of fresh air, that's when I hear a loud yelp I got up again, but tripped over my paw again and blushed, luckily I wasn't noticed and got pass that accident without trouble. The black tom that I saw when I first opened my eyes ran infront of the den I was in- " Shadowleaf, Dawnfeather!" He barked " Hide! Quickly i'll care for the kit!" I groaned inside my heart, I just opened my eyes and drama was already going on! A blue-grey she wrapped her long fluffy tail around me and purred slight to try and comfort me for awhile, for some odd reason the black cat who seemed to act like the leader let the she comfort me. Focusing on other things, his eyes darting around quickly, watching something that I couldn't see, but my the sound of it, it was pretty gruesome.

The noises lasted for ages, they only stopped when I woke up from my slumber the next day, I awoke to a kit a bit taller then me playing my tail. I slowly opened my eyes and yawned " Stop it!" I grumbled the kit put his head in the air and spoke to me like I was an ant, " The leader's kit shall not be speaken to in such manners!" I rolled my eyes and decided not to correct his sentence, let him believe he got me. He patted my nose and laughed loudly and pounced on my injured paw causing me to hiss and tears to fill my eyes, he giggled evilly and continued to play with her paw making her wince and grumble, that's when Dawnfeather walked in, and told the kit off scowling and spitting as Shadowleaf, the more silent one applied herbs to my wounds, whilst doing so we talked for awhile and he had agreed to tell me what I was doing in the Clan, and was astonished when I told him that I didn't know my name, no one really asked or cared... he blinked for a moment then replied " Your name is Dreamkit." he mowed in a confused tone. - then we continued our conversations - I wasn't the fastest learner and only managed to learn two herbs - Moue bile and yarrow, me and Shadowleaf became close friends over time, and in around a moon I was upset about having to leave the medicine cat den, but it was the code to do so, and I wasn't a cat to disobey the code. I limped out of the nursery stumbling around cats staring at me, some unwelcomely and some sorrowfully. I didn't feel like I fitted in outside of the medicine cat den, the kits stared at me when I passed by and the queens normally just took a glimpse at me having no interest of a kit that they didn't raise, it was only when I reached the nursery I felt welcome the cat who had comforted me was smiling happily and waiting patiently for me to reach her, next to her was the cruel kit who had bullied her a moon ago she grumbled to herself then smiled at the she-queen. " My name is Soulcatcher this is the only living kit in my first litter, Darkkit." I nodded and slowly stumbled to her as fast as I could purring when I reached her fur and not having to stand on my injured leg, " I never caught your name..." mowed Darkkit, I looked at him and squeaked out the words " ...Dreamkit." Darkkit nodded and smiled, I felt it hard to believe that this was the same cat from a moon ago. I stayed on the ground keeping close to Soulcatcher, leaning against her warm fur and started to purr, Darkkit looked at me, noticing my skinny body and asked a question " You want me to get you a vole?" I nodded politely exhausted for some odd reason.

A day had passed since I first left the medicine cat den, Darkkit has let me play with him and his friends, but i'm normally given 'mercy' when we play, which annoys me i'm just as good as they are!, it's just i'm weaker... I thought for awhile then sighed, I limped towards my old friend, Shadowleaf and started to talk to him, we spoke whilst I helped him sort herbs, with the permisson of Dawnfeather of course! Shadowleaf asked about Dreamkit's life outside of the medicine cat den, the friends caught up, Shadowleaf started to teach Dreamkit about more herbs - cobwebs, junipers and the deadly death berries. After the moon started to rise we said our farewells and I went back to the nursery, most of the kits and queens were asleep, however Soulcatcher was restless walking around waiting for something, " Dreamkit!?" she gushed going towards me and licking my left ear happily " Where were you!?" she asked I stared at her for awhile, didn't she know " I was with Shadowleaf, I learnt about cobwebs and junipers!" Souldcatcher smiled then continued " Well come on then, time to sleep" I follow her happily, falling to sleep took me a long time but it was fun I was thinking about what would happen the next day, I hoped me and Shadowleaf could spend time together again, but that was unlikely, it shall be the half moon tomorrow and she would be preparing with Dawnfeather. I rolled onto my back and fell asleep.

* * *

**Pilot ; **

_This story is a pilot meaning that I might not continue from here if I don't like the story, or can't get any more ideas. If enough people read this I might make this a good fan fiction and have more then just one chapter planned, then expecting the rest to be head cannon ;3_


End file.
